what a lovely way to start the day
by devil's-bris
Summary: Castiel,a regular daydreamer,has been living with his aunt and cousin Gabriel ever since he was a child.As per regular,due to their aunt,they've been moving around the country.For Gabe,blending in the new highschool is easy,but for Castiel? yet another highschool ff. possible fluff in the future. we'll see. :)


_And what does it feel like to fly? To have wings? To reach the infinite blue sky? And what does it feel like to be free? Without a care, without moments of over-thinking about the things you've done? And what does it feel like to have wind going underneath your snow feathers, the way it would brush through your hair? Smoothing your skin, noise crumpling inside you ears..._

_Cas..._

_Would it be a nightmare? Would it make your life a heaven?He glanced at himself in the mirror, the magnificent feeling of power filling every inch of his body once he spread them proudly, a smile flattening his lips. Dirty-white wings, reminding him of snow which has been stepped on, leaving marks of those who have chosen to walk a certain path: ginormous, strong wings, gently petting the tense back of his body; his wings being a friend to relax with._

_Castiel..._

_The boy couldn't stop adoring them. Excited sparks appeared in his, at the moment, marine eyes, for who knows which time they eyed the masterpiece guarding him. Those whispers hadn't left his ear, someone constantly called him. Name, nickname, surname; repeating, louder, softer, then a shout, then..._

"Geez!"

Castiel gasped in shock, jerking his body forward into a sitting position, taking in as much air as he could. Heavy eyelids were washed by water, the liquid of life poured down his face whilst he was trying to get himself together. A few confused blinks later, Cas threw his eyes to the person standing next to the bed, the person clutching a glass.

"I thought I'd have to bring a cannon to wake ya up!" However, he wanted to remain where he was. Again, he glanced over his shoulder, chest rising and falling in motion at the realisation. They weren't there. They never were. Except from in his head. It was nothing more but-

"You a'ight, Cass-sass?" The person clutching the glass just so happened to be his cousin. Gabriel, a guy who wasn't so loved, if to be honest. Mainly because of his devilish side he couldn't control. The Trickster. You have a page ripped? Pants wet? You got electro-shocked? All his fault. Who to blame? Gabriel! The eldest cousin, whose main problem was to take care of Castiel. Sure, through the years they have developed stronger relationship, the one that was more like... As if they were brothers. Yes, brothers. Completely different from each other; one was the pure devil, and the other was the best angel heaven has ever had.

When he was thirteen, he'd been given a mission. At first, Gabriel felt privileged. They'd decided to give someone to him, which meant they cared. His four years younger cousin, who just so was an orphan. Not because his mother and father tragically died in a car-crash, or because they got killed. The reason was because they weren't ready. They simply weren't ready to have a child, and therefore they decided to leave him over to his mother's sister, or to make it simpler, his aunt, Gabriel's mother.

Later on, Gabriel felt slightly sick. Sure, he loved the kiddo, but the attention he had was gone. To maintain it, he decided to do pranks. They won't hurt anyone. Or... At least that's what he'd told to himself. What a lie.

Gabriel's pointy nose leaned forward, closer to Castiel, to observe him. A smile twisted his tiny lips into an arc as he observed his younger 'brother', the fourteen-year-old, waiting for Castiel's murmur. A vowel. Anything. Boy, that kid was shy.

"What's wrong?"Castiel hit Gabe's shoulder, and made him smile even more.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" He managed to trot away to the bathroom, having been given a morning wash.

"Gotcha!" Replied Gabe, adding "I put your breakfast downstairs, all I-"

Towel covered Cas's face, making his words come out as a mumble. "I don't want any pepper on it."

The cheered up face quickly crumpled into a frown, Gabe protested "Wha', you think I cannot make a proper breakfast?!"

"No," Castiel started, his quiet voice surprisingly managed to leave the bathroom. "You make a wonderful breakfast,"

"Aww, y-"

"The problem is, you ruin it with your immaturity." The boy passed next to his cousin, light pink towel over his shoulder, satisfied smile, and he made his way down the stairs.

"... Now, hang on!"

"Now remember, Cas," Breakfast eaten, house partly cleaned, and the couple had left it, making their way towards the new school. "We're new. Fit in."

The boy understood what Gabriel wanted to say. Some things are easier said than done. In his case, making new friends was a **_major_** problem. Even though he's fourteen, he'd been driven between friends and foes, those who'd been with him until the end, and those who left in between with no goodbye, those that'd stab his back, those that'd ignore him... Plus, constant moving here and there. It wasn't Castiel's fault, or Gabriel's. When you need food, when you need money, you'll go anywhere. We could say that had left a permanent scar on his skin. His shyness.

Cas nodded, licking his lips as he clutched the backpack over Gabe's oversized shirt that he got for Easter from him. "S-Sure."Gabe nudged his shoulder. "Also, look at this..." He revealed what he'd been hiding underneath his own shirt. A book, titled 'A Better Sex Life'. Mischief showed in his expression, as if he were proud for owning that book.

Castiel yanked it from him. "You moron!" Hissed Cas in shock, eyes jumping from proud Gabe back to the horrible book."It's your first day, and you bring this?!"

"Open it," He simply said. Castiel didn't spend a minute more thinking, he wanted to see if it was a real school book, or **_really_** a book about sex. Not a wise move, but surely something Gabe wanted to achieve. Cas cried out, his hand burning with pain. The book fell down, and Gabriel followed, roaring with laughter. Another one of his pranks. Shocking Book. He managed to breathe, and cry "Gotcha again!" out. Cas wasn't impressed. And he said try to fit in. Muttering a few swears, Castiel clutched the backpack tighter, ignoring the eyes that were following him from all the new kids at school. Actually, all the new faces. Him and his cousin were the only new people in class.

"I didn't mean it!" Sympathy kicked in as Gabe pulled himself off the ground, picking the book up and sighing. Nah. He didn't feel sorry, what was he telling to himself?

What a lovely way to start the first day.

* * *

|A!N - This story will be updated once I get the time to write it. It has been lying in documents and collecting dust for a year or even more now. This is also my first fanfiction uploaded, and therefore feel free to express your opinions about it. |


End file.
